


Varying Harbor

by dosmilkshake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Homophobia, M/M, Past minor character death, Religious Content, Skinny Dipping, i promise it's not that angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake/pseuds/dosmilkshake
Summary: Landing himself to deal with his grandmother’s will lead him to face the five steeples of sins, one going by the name, Park Chanyeol.





	Varying Harbor

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: #56  
> WARNINGS: All warnings mentioned in the tags
> 
> Thank you to the prompter, it may not reach your exact vision with my little twist to the prompt, but I hope you and the other readers enjoy it. I was so excited to write this and I completed faster than any story I have ever done. Thanks to Mod C for helping me sort my ideas, to KC, for just being super enthusiastic about Chansoo, and GZ, I hope this is will bring you hope.

Standing on the sand bar you could clearly see the coast of the harbor and the prominent steeples peeking through the foliage of tall oak trees. Bright colorful houses dotted along the harbor contrast with the dull grey sky above that threatens to drown the tiny town of nine hundred. With so little people, their desire for religion shows with five churches thriving off the income of the civilians.

The sight is familiar to Kyungsoo gripping the leather steering wheel of his Audi. His blazer bunches up at his shoulders where the tension most lies from responsibility placed on him. His hair is perfectly combed to a common business-like swoop and gelled to sit in the exact measurements. Not even as the blast of wind from the rolled down window of the passenger’s side could move the stubborn style.

The news radio notifies him of the weather in the closest city since this little town is too small to be recognized even on local news. Focusing his eyes back to the thin road, he presses the gas with a little bit more pressure. He drives down the road from his childhood with subtle memories on the back of his mind: his grandmother’s voice coaxing him out of his room because he was afraid of her cat, or the smell of her famous pancakes topped with gummy bears and strawberries.

At first, he hated those forced long vacations in the small town. It was nothing like living in the city where he’s used to the rush the sounds of honking down every corner. However, just like his grandmother got him to come out from hiding from cats to adoring them so much that he got his own years later, he, too, grew to appreciate the small-town life.

That was him two months ago. Two months ago, he wouldn’t mind spending three months at his grandmother’s house during break. Two months ago, his grandmother was still alive. Now, he’s inherited his grandmother’s estate and it is his job to figure out how to put the house on the market, sell her furniture and knick-knacks without any attached feelings.

If he could, he’d just lock up the entire house and hoard it for a keepsake. But graduate school is not cheap and being intern doesn’t exactly keep the bills afloat. Here he is, pulling up to the little house he had cherished at the back of his mind, remembering the familiar gravel drive way under the rubber tires. His fingers already itching to wash off the dirt of the sleek body.

He releases a sigh of relief when he sees the lawn isn’t overgrown and hasn’t been taken over by weeds. His grandmother’s weekly gardener must’ve continued to take care of the place after her passing. Kyungsoo owes him a huge thanks and a check for his service.

He pulls out his phone dialing the recently new contact and brings it to his ear. A gruff deep voice answers shortly, sounding like the gardener just woke up. Kyungsoo checks his watch; it’s only nine am. He internally tsks and inhales before responding. “Hello, this is Mrs. Do’s grandson-”

“Ah, Kyungsoo,” the gardener clears his throat and breaking away the sleep that caked his voice.

Kyungsoo stiffens at the informal addressing, “Yes, I was told to contact you to get the copy of the key of the house.”

“Right-” some shuffling of fabric through the receiver, “When should I be expecting your arrival?”

Kyungsoo checks his watch again, his pointed leather shoes tapping the gravel ground timely. Only one minute has passed. “Now?”

The male’s low voice pitches high at the unexpected early visit, “Now?”

“I’m standing in front of her house right now.” Kyungsoo stares at the building before him. The blue door has been repainted recently to a shade of pastel yellow. His eyes hurt from the color. It’s far too happy of a shade for all the sadness it carries inside. Last time he had crossed through the threshold, the paint was chipping and would stick to his thumb if he barely brushed his fingers over it revealing lined wood. The windows look like eerie pits of darkness with gutters looking a bit worn at the corners. He’ll have to fix those.

“I’ll be there in fifteen,” the male huffs and ends the call quickly.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. He doesn’t have much time to waste. He’d like to get back to his apartment where he shares it with his close friends and go back to work under the firm. However, he knows how much his parents are depending on him to do this.

It’s been years since he left the comforts of the city to come visit his grandmother. Since he went to college, there was hardly any time for him to take the two hour drive to see her and stay for a few days. Instead, she would come visit during holidays that would give Kyungsoo a chance to spend some time with her.

When he had heard she passed away, it was in the middle during exam week. He didn’t even have a chance to truly mourn the loss of his grandmother because he had papers due, an internship to work at, questions to be answered correctly that effected his status at graduation.

The funeral was a weird feeling. Few people of the town took the long drive to visit. His grandmother’s longtime friends came with tears in their eyes. He knows that she isn’t the first or the last of their friends to go. He stared at her casket with focused eyes, but it all seemed unreal, a daze.

Now, standing in front of her home and knowing that it’s empty and will never be filled by her presence again is still unreal. Before he can let sadness get a grasp of him, he unlocks his phone again and begins responding to his work emails while he waits.

“Kyungsoo?” A low voice asks.

Kyungsoo looks up to see a tall lanky man in ratty jeans and a loose tan t-shirt that hangs on his long torso. He had fried pink hair sticking up in different angles. Kyungsoo isn’t sure if it is on purpose for the sake of the hobo aesthetic or if he truly didn’t bother combing it before meeting Kyungsoo. Either way, he was disgusted.

“I’m him. Are you the gardener?” Kyungsoo frowns when he sees bare toes wiggling in a worn pair of sandals. Gross.

“Park Chanyeol, expert at all things gardening,” He sticks out a hand to warmly greet Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo flinches wondering if the hand is infected with as many germs as his appearance leads on to be. Out of politeness, he meets the surprisingly warm palm and shakes, “Nice to meet you.”

Chanyeol blinks, his eyebrows pull together and his expectant smile falls. Kyungsoo is about to question what was wrong the taller straightens his posture and places a large, untroubled grin on his face, “Likewise. Um, here’s the key. Let me just show you around and the things that have been fixed over the past few years. Your grandmother hired me to help fix up the place. Before she died, she paid me off and told me what else she needs down, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Chanyeol leads Kyungsoo up the steps and unlocking the door and holding it open for Kyungsoo to pass. The room is dark, and in the fair amount of sunlight leaking through the windows, Kyungsoo can see the dust mingling in the air. He feels a sneeze coming upon him.

“So, I removed the god-awful shaggy carpet. I swear that thing had stains from the time dinosaurs were alive.” Chanyeol chuckles to himself while slipping over his shoes and toeing the hardwood floors. If he had socks on, Kyungsoo is sure he’d be the type to glide across the flooring like an ice skater.

Kyungsoo’s fingers reach out for the pale blue curtains his grandmother loved because of the sown flowers and birds with faded gold embroidery. He remembers her telling him she had gotten it at thrift shop and it had been her greatest find. “I thought this town didn’t say the Lord’s name in vain.” Kyungsoo says absentmindedly while skimming his eyes over her many knickknacks. He’ll have to donate those.

Chanyeol presses his lips together, eyes going wide in alarm. “Oops, sorry. I didn’t mean to offend.”

Kyungsoo snorts, “You didn’t. However, my grandmother-”

“-she made sure to hit my head when I did. Always told me to watch my manners when spending time with God’s children.” Chanyeol smiles, flashing perfectly even teeth.

Kyungsoo gets distracted and turns away with his fingers tapping his side. “She tended to do that with me too. Especially after I went to high school and wasn’t forced to go to church anymore. I found it funny after a while. She would get all riled up when she knew I was doing it on purpose that the pearls on her necklace would shake as she chased after me.”

Chanyeol nods as if he could picture the feeble woman chasing teenage rebel Kyungsoo around the room with her fearing hand raised aiming for its target. Kyungsoo heads to the kitchen and Chanyeol trails after him, “This is what she wanted finished first. I put in a new stove and installed new cabinets. A lot of the stuff I used, she helped me find in recycled goods and thrift stores. She was really adamant that we did.”

“She hated buying something new.” Kyungsoo confirms with a tight smile, one he’s practiced to look believable and natural, but never reaches his eyes. He eyes the dark stained wood and stainless steal appliances, “It looks nice. But the appliances…” Kyungsoo trails off sliding his finger of the sleek model.

Chanyeol coughs and sheepishly gestures to the stove, “Yeah, we had to buy new appliances. I didn’t want the house exploding while she tried to make soup using a remodeled stove. I lied and told her that they were a used set, but I actually got a really good discount because I have a good friend that works at the store.”

Kyungsoo nods, satisfied, “What else have you done?”

Chanyeol shows him the newly installed shelves and fixed all the squeaky doors including putting in a sliding door for the back door. “Currently, I am trying to finish the bathroom, but there’s been some problems with the plumbing.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, “What does that mean?”

Chanyeol flashes him another sheepish smile, “Well, it means that you can’t take a shower. But the toilet works, just don’t overload it, or else we have a bigger problem.”

Kyungsoo sighs, “Great. And when will you expect to be finished?”

Chanyeol purses his lips, eyebrows furrowing as if he is thinking really hard. Kyungsoo finds it slightly cute, but not enough to be interested. Chanyeol was nowhere near his type. If Kyungsoo was Earth, his ideal would be Mars, but Chanyeol is like Jupiter and his big red spot is the ring of black hair bleeding at his roots.

“Hopefully next week?” Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders.

“You are unsure?”

“I can’t come every day. I usually come over about twice a week. I have another job.”

Kyungsoo nods, “Just let me know when you are coming over then. Thank you for coming over and doing this all for our family. I truly appreciate it. I think I’ll take some time moving in.”

“No problem. Your family has been a long time friend. It’s been my pleasure. Also, let me know when you need a shower. You can come use mine. I know it’s kinda inconvenient for you because of me, so let me offer you this.” Chanyeol turns around to leave bending to avoid hitting the low door frame because of his lengthy body.

Kyungsoo found it comedic in a way.

“Oh, right! Here’s the key. I have a spare, so don’t worry if you are not here when I can come over. I’ll just let myself in. See you later, Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo nods to Chanyeol and sighs when he’s left all alone. He stares at the empty bed that used to be his grandmother’s. He feels slightly sick staring at it and moves to the guest room and collapses on the lavender scented sheets. It hits him in a shuddering breath as he falls asleep onto the soft mattress the reality of his situation.

 

When Kyungsoo wakes up, it’s due to the ringing of the doorbell and groans slamming a pillow over his head. He decides to let it ring and pretend there is no life form on the premises. However, after the doorbell rings, the knocking begins. Rolling over the sheets, Kyungsoo plants his bare feet on the cold ground and heads for the front door.

Perhaps he was expecting the mailman (do they do door-to-door anymore?) but he wasn’t expecting to find three middle-aged women smiling at him through the glass window of the door. Kyungsoo gives terse smile in return, unsure as to who they were or why they were insistently trying to get his attention and can’t understand basic politeness.

As soon as Kyungsoo opens the door, he is bombarded with questions and exclamations, “My goodness, Kyungsoo, you’ve grown so much!” “He looks just like his mother!” “He’s so thin. He must not have been eating since the news, poor boy.” “He’s so handsome!” “How are you?” “How’s university?”

“You’re overwhelming him!” One woman speaks with strawberry blonde hair curled at her shoulders like they used to have it in the sixties. Does this town even know it’s 2017? “I’m sorry about them, I’m…” Their introductions fade to the back of Kyungsoo’s mind as he looks past them to watch a school bus drop off one of the neighborhood kids. A little boy with a bright orange book bag runs for his front door steps waving at the fading vehicle.

“…celebrating your arrival!”

Kyungsoo snaps back to reality, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“Our church is throwing a welcoming party for you right after service! It’s also a quick memorial service for your grandmother since most of us couldn’t drive so far away for the funeral.” The woman smiles saccharine, but there is a hint bite in her words. “Service is at 10:30 sharp, so don’t be late!”

Ah, Kyungsoo thinks watching them leave, it’s a ploy for him to go to their church. New meat means new membership for their tiny town of five churches. The congregations must be starved to have new member. He wishes he could turn down their offer, but he needs to this for his grandmother. He knows she would’ve wanted him to go for her sake.

It could, also, be the opportunity he needs to get the closure he needs. He turns back around and begins to start the task for the whole reason he is here. He begins with knickknacks hating the little forest animals’ beady eyes staring at him and following his every move. Folding his legs under him, Kyungsoo tediously wraps each glass and ceramic mold into newspaper, rolling and taping with careful fingers until his feet go numb from lack of blood to them.

He goes out to his car to take out some of the cardboard boxes he brought with him and stuffs the items he already wrapped up in the box. By the time he has most of the house de-knickknack-ized the sun is well hidden below the horizon. Kyungsoo’s stomach growls and he remembers he hasn’t eaten all day.

Grabbing his keys, he hopes that the restaurant his grandmother used to take him to that would make amazing lasagna is still there. Almost everything is as exactly as Kyungsoo remembers. The red painted restaurant with red umbrellas sheltering the picnic tables outside. The neon green shoe barn, and the odd row of colorful houses. What stands out to him most is the small brick building wedged between the colorful shops as if it is unwilling to capture the attention of a passersby.

He parks his car on the curb of the road only a block away from the restaurant and jaywalks across the street. When he enters the quaint restaurant, the smell of garlic bread and lit candles waft through the air. Kyungsoo smiles at the woman he distinctly remembers from his memories who had always insisted referred as Mama Park. She always reminded him of his own mother when he was younger and he missed his mom.

She still has the same kind eyes that crinkle up with wrinkles that prove she’s live a happy life, and her smile is familiar to Kyungsoo, but not in the sense of him remembering it as a child. He’s seen it before recently. “Kyungsoo, is that you? Oh my, look at you! I haven’t seen you since you had just turned a teenager.” She clucks her tongue, “You are too late to marry my daughter. I guess I will have to find someone else for you to keep you in the family!”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and laughs politely, “I’m thankful you even remembered me.”

“Of course, I did,” she ushers him to a table meant for four, “Your grandmother always made sure to update us on photos and accomplishments you have achieved. How is graduate school?”

Kyungsoo laughs, “It’s going as well as it could be, too many assignments for me to keep up. Most people here think I am still in university.”

“They haven’t seen you in a while. Time slows down for people who leave.” She sets the side dishes down that were delivered by a waitress and smiles, “I am not sure if you remember, but you would always order the same thing when you would come here dragging your grandmother by her hand.”

“I do. I actually came here for the exact thing, five-cheese layered lasagna. I’m starving.” Kyungsoo keeps a smile on his face until he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. He rolls his eyes when he sees who it is.

From Baekkkkie:

Read 7:16

_HOW IS THE TWILIGHT ZONE_

To Baekkkkie:

Read 7:17

_Stop calling it that. It’s alright. Kinda weird to be back without her :/_

From Baekkkkie:

Read 7:17

_You got it man. You tough. You strong._

To Baekkkkie:

Read 7:17

_Okay, Baek, I get it. I am okay. I just wanna be home ASAP_

From Baekkkkie:

Read 7:17

_Same. It’s not the same. Jongin is making me learn how to do a handstand._

To Baekkkkie:

Read 7:18

_Hahaha tell him to send me pics_

From Baekkkkie:

Read 7:22

_Rude._

Kyungsoo finishes his meal in peace with the flavors of the past dancing on his tongue. He finishes and pays, heading back to his grandmother’s home with a wave to Mama Park.

 

+++

 

Kyungsoo waits until 9:30am to call Chanyeol. An extra thirty minutes to his slumber. The gardener answers with sleep thick in his low tone. “When do you actually wake up?” Kyungsoo grumbles into the phone rather than greeting. “I need to shower.”

“Right, um, I’ll text you my address. You can just walk in.” Chanyeol mutters with a yawn between his words. “I didn’t clean though.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, “I am not expecting butlers to draw my bath, Chanyeol.” His phone vibrates with a message from Chanyeol, “I’ll be there soon.” He promises and hangs up.

When he arrives at Chanyeol’s little home, the plainness of his yard surprises him. He would think with him being a gardener, he would show off his skills with a bird fountain or a fancy trellis something that speaks along the quint little town vibes. He pushes open the door, and the smell of left over pizza hits his face. He wrinkles his nose in disgust at the open pizza box sitting on the counter.

Unable to stand the uncleanliness state, he picks up the box and finds the kitchen to toss it in the trash. Besides that, the home is fairly clean. He disregards the fact his gaming system is just a pile of chords and controllers with discs lying out of their case and finds the bathroom. Once he does spot the room at the end of the short hall, he begins to peel off his jogging pants that was sticking to his calves uncomfortably from his early morning run.

He sets the water to a warm temperature and hums in appreciation at the heat before stepping into the shower and letting the warmth and steam surround him. He scrubs off all the dead skin turning his skin red under the light tan he got from having to jog with Baekhyun in the morning because the elder hated having no one to talk to. No shock by that fact.

After cleaning himself, he dries off, puts on his black suit pants, and tucks in his baby blue button down shirt. He opens the door and walks out to see Chanyeol cradling a bowl of cereal to his chest while watching cartoons. Kyungsoo raises his eyebrow at this before speaking up, “Thanks for letting me borrow your shower.”

His voice must’ve surprised Chanyeol because the male’s shoulders jump and the rattling of his spoon against ceramic bowl. It brings a small smile to see Chanyeol’s wide eyes eye him shocked. “I didn’t hear you come out.” Chanyeol excuses.

Kyungsoo’s smile only grows wider in response.

“Are you going somewhere? You’re dressed nice.” Chanyeol’s eyes rake down and then back up the length of Kyungsoo’s body with a flash of darkness before he lifts his gaze to meet Kyungsoo’s. It brings a heated blush to Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

He ignores the fact Chanyeol was possibly checking him out and clears his throat, “I am meeting my grandmother’s lawyer. We are supposed to go over the will and get everything sorted out.”

Chanyeol puts down his bowl of cereal onto his coffee table and gets up passing Kyungsoo to enter a bedroom. Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he should leave by the taller’s non-responsive action. Instead, he waits shuffling his feet listening to the muffled sounds of clothes rustling and Chanyeol’s grunts.

Chanyeol comes out closing the door behind him dressed in a white t-shirt and dark washed jeans. “Let’s go,” he says.

Kyungsoo takes a step back and frowns, “What?”

Chanyeol points to the door as if it was the most obvious thing, “Let’s go meet the lawyer.”

Kyungsoo purses his lips, confused, “I’m sorry. I don’t understand. Why are you going with me? That wasn’t an invitation.” He may sound rude, but his mind can’t fathom why a stranger wants to go on errands with him. Possibly, the gardener is planning on killing him and burying him in his yard so his decaying body can be fertilizer. Kyungsoo’s watched far too many true crime at night.

Chanyeol snorts, nose wrinkling up as he smiles gently, “I know. I am inviting myself. I know how hard it is losing someone you loved. You like to pretend you are a pretty tough guy—I mean you look like it from what I’ve seen. What if reading over her will opens old wounds, and you can’t put yourself together in a professional setting? That’s why I am going. I’ll be your support system. And if you don’t end up needing me, then at least I can help with some organizing of her wishes. I did spend many years helping her out and eating her brownies.”

Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol quizzically, but ends up shrugging. He hardly knows Chanyeol, but he seems to be able to read his own doubtful thoughts. Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he can keep a straight face during it all. He isn’t one to let many emotions show publicly, but that doesn’t he mean he will if he can’t control it. Besides, Chanyeol seems very set on joining him.

“Don’t you have a job?” Kyungsoo questions, his one last attempt at swaying Chanyeol not to come. He doesn’t want to burden the other even if he is signing up for it willingly.

“I can get off for a day if it is something important. I hardly miss work anyways.”

Kyungsoo nods and gestures for Chanyeol to follow him. Chanyeol grins happily as if he has been told he gets free ice cream and enters Kyungsoo’s car. Kyungsoo’s car is relatively small for someone the size of Chanyeol. His knees hit the dash board making him wince in pain. It makes him think of his friend, Jongin, back at home who has the same problem. Kyungsoo only rolls his eyes and puts on his seatbelt.

Chanyeol’s hand is already fumbling with the radio as soon as Kyungsoo starts his car and it purrs to life. Kyungsoo slaps his hand away, “My car, my music.” He snaps with no actual bite. He presses play, and the music from his CD mixtape he played just for long car rides starts with the first song.

Chanyeol gapes at him pulling his hand back, but he sees the glint in Kyungsoo’s eye when he glances at him to make sure he didn’t actually hurt him. They drive in silence for two hours back to the city Kyungsoo lives in except for when Chanyeol sings along to the songs he knows and sometimes asks for the title and artist of songs he didn’t know.

“I heard the church sirens got to you.” Chanyeol says when their only ten minutes away from their destination.

Kyungsoo turns the volume down and checks his mirrors before looking over at Chanyeol watching him. “Who?”

“The group of ladies that always try to get new comers to come to church. I call them the church sirens because they talk your patience off that people typically agree to go to church just to get them to shut up.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “That is basically what happened. They promised me lunch in memory of my grandmother. It made me feel guilty if I didn’t go.”

“Oooh, you better watch out. They have something to hang over your head. They have no shame in using it.” Chanyeol teases poking at Kyungsoo’s hand that is clutching the gear shift.

“I am well aware. My grandmother would drag me to service when I came to visit her during the summer. I remember a bunch of women cooing at how well-behaved her little Catholic grandson was. It got on my nerves. I stopped going when I became a teenager. It wasn’t my kind of place. It will be weird to go back for the first time in over a decade Sunday.”

“I grew up going to church also. At first, it was forced, but now I go because I think that there’s something special about everyone getting together and expressing their love for one another.” Chanyeol comments his fingers dancing over his knee cap.

“That’s great and all, but I didn’t have as such a welcoming experience when I was younger. I don’t think about it. I’ve forced myself to forget about it all, but I still have that resentment towards the church.”

Chanyeol bites his lip and watches Kyungsoo’s side profile. His eyebrows are drawn forward as he concentrates, knuckles and fingers flexing over the steering wheel. “You came here during the summers? What did you do? I can’t believe we didn’t meet before.”

Kyungsoo hums thinking, “I can’t remember much. It was so long ago. I used to play with this kid, but that’s all.”

Chanyeol prods farther feeling his heart in his ribcage beat faster, “You don’t remember his name? I know everyone in this town. I might know who he is.”

The driver shakes his head, “I really can’t remember anything. He had messy, curly hair, that’s about all I could tell you.”

“You mean you can’t remember what he looked like? Any memories that stand out? Not even his name?” Chanyeol says angrily all the sudden. He fists his hands into his jeans, chest aching.

Kyungsoo looks over at him surprised, “What are you getting so heated about this?”

“Nothing.” Chanyeol huffs feeling hot under his t-shirt.

“We’re here.” Kyungsoo parks the car and gives Chanyeol one last concerned glance before getting out and entering the restaurant he promised to meet the lawyer at. Kyungsoo tells the host the last name and is guided to a table at the back where it is quiet.

The lawyer is already there and stands up upon sight of Kyungsoo. They shake hands, “You must be Mr. Do Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Sungmin.” He turns to Chanyeol and reaches out to shake his hand.

“This is a close family friend, Park Chanyeol. I hope it is alright if I invited him.” Kyungsoo explains taking his seat. Chanyeol tries not to smile and the way he was introduced and sits beside Kyungsoo.

“Of course not. If you are comfortable going over legal matters with him here, then so am I. Shall we get started?” Mr. Lee opens his briefcase and pulls out the last will and testament of Kyungsoo’s grandmother. “She split her money with your mother and you evenly and then makes a list of the possessions she passed down to you and your mother.”

Chanyeol gauges Kyungsoo’s reactions with a careful eye. At first, Kyungsoo calmly nodded to everything the lawyer was saying, sometimes looking over the will following the topics being discussed. As they delve further into details, Kyungsoo’s eyebrows pinch together and his leg bounces in a quick rhythm with a flat hand spread out over his thigh. Sometimes his hand would clench for a second then relax before tensing again.

Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek when Kyungsoo sucks in his lower lip and rolls it between his teeth. An itch in Chanyeol’s hand starts to bother him until he finally puts aside his nagging conscious and slides his palm under Kyungsoo’s until their hands interlock.

Kyungsoo’s eyes drop to the action but doesn’t say anything nor does he look at Chanyeol. He takes a deep breath and gives Chanyeol’s a gentle squeeze before he falls back into confirming the information with nods and hums. When they finally finish up, Chanyeol’s eyes are heavy and his head was beginning to nod forward with tiredness.

Kyungsoo squeezes his hand tightly that jolts Chanyeol back to full awareness of his surroundings. “Hey.” Kyungsoo whispers softly.

Chanyeol yawns, “Hey.” He searches for the lawyer, but the seat across them is empty, “Is it done?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo’s hand is still holding onto Chanyeol’s. It surprises him because he’s sure his hand is sweaty and that’s pretty gross. But he likes the warmth coming from the pads of Kyungsoo’s fingers. “Why don’t we get some dinner? I know a place near here.” Kyungsoo offers and his hand slips out of Chanyeol’s grasp.

Chanyeol tries not to be disappointed by the loss and forces a smile on his face, “Great, because I am starving.” He scratches his stomach in a stretch as Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at his sloppiness.

They don’t drive far until they pull up in front of a fancy building. Chanyeol pulls at the length of his t-shirt and Kyungsoo catches him in the corner of his eye. As if he could hear Chanyeol’s inward thoughts, “You look fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Kyungsoo asks for a seat for two and immediately orders a glass of wine for the both of them as soon as the waiter appears.

Chanyeol looks around and notes the low-lit atmosphere and yellow dangling lights that glow fainter than the candle burning between them. It is a very intimate restaurant with soft jazz being played and diners talking quietly to one another. “How do you know about this place?”

“I used to have to come here and do client meetings as an intern at the architecture firm I work at. They have really good steak, but I will let you decide that for yourself.” Kyungsoo gazes over the menu and closing definitively.

“Is that your recommendation then?” Chanyeol asks searching for the steaks.

Kyungsoo rests his chin on his folded hands staring intently at Chanyeol. It makes the gardener shift in his seat feeling uncomfortably under the intensity. “Yes, I always get it when I come here.”

Chanyeol mules over it closes the menu, “Then that’s what I will get too.”

The waiter brings them two glasses of red wine and takes their order. Chanyeol just mutters, “I’ll have what he is having.” When the waiter leaves them alone, Chanyeol accidently brushes his foot over Kyungsoo’s but leaves it resting side by side.

“It looks like we are on a date.” Chanyeol breaks the tension with a sip of his drink.

Kyungsoo freezes for a second before his shoulders relax. “Is that what you want this to be?”

Chanyeol inhales deeply and feels the burn of the alcohol in his nose. He chokes and covers his mouth with his napkin quickly, “I, um-”

Kyungsoo laughs deeply, a sound that Chanyeol hasn’t heard before and it warms his stomach, but maybe that’s the alcohols influence. It makes Chanyeol forget the words that he was trying to form on his tongue.

“Your cheeks are turning red.” Kyungsoo comments with a smile that he covers with his glass.

“That’s because you put things so bluntly. It shocks people.” Chanyeol tells him after he’s calmed down.

“I didn’t think I was being blunt. If I was being blunt, I would’ve just easily admitted that of course we are on a date.”

“You caught me off guard!” Chanyeol whines as Kyungsoo goes into another fit of laughter. It’s contagious because Chanyeol is joining along.

When Kyungsoo stops laughing there is still a smile on his face, “So tell me about yourself Chanyeol.”

“Now it really feels like a date.” The taller’s lips pull to the side in a crooked smile. He coughs scratching his neck feeling heat creep up his neck, “What do you want to know?”

Kyungsoo mulls over it for a moment, “I already know you dress like a slob, and you were charming enough to get my grandmother to like you.”

Chanyeol flushes at Kyungsoo’s compliment, but his eyes squint at the smaller for the insult, “People love me. Seriously though, I don’t know. I’ve lived in the same town since birth. I hardly drive father than thirty miles away. This is the farthest I’ve gone out of the town in a long time. I like listening to music. I always listen to it when I work. I have an older sister that is working as a nurse. We were really close growing up, but she moved away when she got married.” Chanyeol finishes his ramble and looks through his messy fringe to see if Kyungsoo was satisfied with his answer.

Kyungsoo only pries farther wanting to know more about the interesting gardener that stood by his grandmother’s side for years. “Why did you not leave? Go to university or something.”

Chanyeol shrugs, “I don’t know. School was never really my thing. My sister was a better fit for it, and I was more suited for the small-town life I guess. Plus, my dad died when I was fifteen, and I couldn’t leave my mom alone. My sister already had plans and dreams about her future, and I told her to go after them. At the time, I had no idea what I wanted to do. By then I just let fate decide, so I stayed.”

“I am sorry to hear about your dad.” Kyungsoo stretches his hand and his fingers wrap around Chanyeol’s. In the dim light, Chanyeol’s face glows in a golden halo with his messy pink hair falling into his eyes. He has charming boyish looks, Kyungsoo admits.

“Thanks, I—it means a lot.” Kyungsoo retracts and Chanyeol crosses his arms, “So you work at an architecture firm?”

Kyungsoo finishes his glass of wine before answering, “Yes, since I got into graduate school. My best friend, Baekhyun, he’s an interior designer. His dad is high up in the firm I work at, and he helped me get in as a paid intern. When I get back, I am getting trained to be absorbed into the branch as an actual employee and when I do, I plan to open a new department where we combine interior design with Baekhyun.

“I’ve be tasked to design the whole project and gather numbers. Most of the firm works with developing modern homes and unique landscapes to create an also environmentally friendly home. I only have one more year before I graduate, so it is a little stressful trying to balance school alongside this project, especially since I can’t do as much while I am away.”

“You’re really passionate about it aren’t you?”

Kyungsoo’s lips tilt up, “Yes, I love it. I actually hated architecture when I first started out in university, but I was too stubborn to switch to something else. Then when Baekhyun’s father offered me the position, I feel in love with the work. I felt like I was a teen again with a passion for planning a designing new modern takes on houses. Baekhyun’s father saw some potential in me and suggested if I didn’t want to start as a low-level employee that I should get my Master’s, so here I am.”

“I think that is the most I have heard you talk.” Chanyeol laughs.

Kyungsoo flushes embarrassedly. Thankfully the food arrives then, cutting off their conversation as they become absorbed in eating their food. Chanyeol protests when Kyungsoo pays for the whole meal after they finish.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I need to stop by my apartment and get some papers for work.” Kyungsoo says as he turns on the ignition, his car purring to life. Chanyeol shakes his head and allows his eyes to flutter at the satisfied feeling blooming from his full stomach.

Eventually, his car disappears under a blanket of darkness before white lights light up the underground parking deck. Kyungsoo finds a spot near the elevator by a chance of luck and gets out of the car. His phone goes off playing a ballad Chanyeol heard off the radio.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo answers locking his car and gesturing for Chanyeol to follow him. “Yeah, I just pulled up. No. I’m getting on the elevator now.” Kyungsoo chuckles pressing the button to summon the elevator. “Sure, I’m hanging up now.”

Kyungsoo sends Chanyeol a pitying look, “I’m just going to apologize in advance.” Chanyeol is about to question him when they arrive on the 21st floor and the door opens up to an excited male, bouncing on his feet and mauling Kyungsoo into a hug.

Kyungsoo groans at the impact and stumbles out of the elevator with Baekhyun still wrapped around him. “I missed you!” Baekhyun whines sweetly in Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo looks pleadingly at the male behind Baekhyun for help.

“It hasn’t even been a week, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo complains exasperatedly.

Jongin steps forward and peels Baekhyun off Kyungsoo. “Hi, hyung.” Jongin greets with a fond smile.

Kyungsoo gives him a grateful smile, “Hi, Jongin.” Someone shuffles on their feet behind him, and he realizes he almost forgot about Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, Jongin, this Chanyeol. He took care of my grandmother. Chanyeol, meet my roommates, Baekhyun and Jongin.”

They greet each other awkwardly as they go inside the apartment. Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol to make himself at home as he goes into his room to find the papers Baekhyun delivered on his desk. Grabbing those and his pillow (the one’s at his grandmother’s sink as soon as anything heavier than a penny is placed on it) and enters the living room to see Chanyeol talking about himself.

“I’m a gardener, and I do—”

Jongin cuts himself by running over to the window pane in their dining area and holds a small succulent in his hands, “Then you can help me with Hermmand.”

Chanyeol has that cute confused look where his eyebrows pull together and his lips part in question. “Hermmand?”

“The succulent,” Kyungsoo explains. “He likes naming his plants.”

 “I only watered it once and it is turning brown. Is it supposed to do that?”

Chanyeol nods in understanding. “Right. Um, how much did you water it? Plants aren’t supposed to turn brown. That means they are dying.”

Jongin’s face falls, his happy, childish features turn to a heartbroken expression. “He’s dying?”

Baekhyun cackles, “I told you not to dumb a water bottle full of water on it the first night!”

“Yeah, succulents don’t need a lot to water. They can die if you give them too much or too little.”

“If I leave it alone for a while, it can come back alive?” Jongin cradles the plant closer to his chest.

“I don’t think…” Chanyeol starts, but Jongin looks even more crushed and upset that Chanyeol can’t stand it anymore, “Yeah, I mean if you just give it a little bit of sun everyday I’m sure it will bounce back!”

Jongin’s face lights up with an innocent grin. He happily bounds to place the plant back on the window sill.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Right, well, I got the stuff I needed.” He waves the folder up just to make his point. “Baekhyun, you have my address, right? Just in case you need to mail me anymore plans.”

Baekhyun nods and hugs Kyungsoo once again, this time gentler and wrapping his arms around the male trapping his arms. “Is this goodbye?”

Kyungsoo snorts, “You’ll see me in a few months, Baek.” He pats his friend’s hip comfortingly and unable to reach anywhere else with his arms stuck.

Chanyeol finds it all a little too intimate to be intruding, so he turns away to look at Jongin. He doesn’t seem to mind his roommate’s embrace. Maybe he is used to it.

Finally, they separate and Kyungsoo is out the door when he calls out, “Take care of him, Jongin. Make sure he doesn’t do anything too dumb.”

Jongin salutes with a smile and elbows Baekhyun making his friend smile through his tears.

As they get into the car, Chanyeol hits his head on the door frame making Kyungsoo burst out in cackles to the point he curls over the steering wheel with tears in his eyes.

“Your friends are interesting,” Chanyeol says eventually after the pain has subsided and Kyungsoo is sparsely chuckling.

Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol quickly with softness, an unguarded gaze. “Yeah, Jongin’s a bit childish. We baby him too much since he is the youngest of us. And Baekhyun likes to pretend he can’t live without me for five minutes. It is weird though. I’ve grown accustomed to seeing him every day that it is weird to not see him now. A little bit freeing actually.” He laughs under his breath.

“How long have you two been together?” Chanyeol asks, something tightening in his chest.

“We’ve known each other for five years, I think.”

The passenger shakes his head, “No, I mean together, together?”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and grimaces, “Baekhyun and I?” He pretends to gag, “No, we are not together. I mean, we dated for two years, but not…no. We split up amicably our third year of university.”

“Were you serious?” Chanyeol asks squirming in his seat.

“No. We were both not mature enough to know what we wanted, and were far too casual. For our year anniversary, he went to a girl group concert with his friends and I went and saw a movie. We weren’t exclusive either. We both flirted with other people even though we never got together with anyone while dating. By the second year, we were basically just living together with the label of boyfriends, but it meant nothing. We just acted like friends.”

“Oh, it looked like he was pretty attached to you.”

Kyungsoo’s lip twitch, “He’s a leech. He only does that with me because we have a history and went through things together. He’s like family to me now. Besides, he’s like Jongin since I introduced them last year.”

“Really?” Chanyeol asks incredulously. It did not appear that way at all. They continue to chat about life. Kyungsoo realizes when they are almost back at the town that they haven’t spent the entire two hours talking. It’s rare for Kyungsoo to be so chatty or be so comfortable with someone he just met. But Chanyeol has this easiness to him that pulls out Kyungsoo’s personality out of his shell. Chanyeol listens, easily responding that matches the flow of the conversation. It’s relaxing. He doesn’t feel as if he is forced to fill the silence, but that he wants to.

When Kyungsoo pulls up in front of Chanyeol’s house, he smiles sincerely, “Thank you for coming with me, Chanyeol. It helped more than you know.” His tone drops off and Chanyeol’s eyes drop to his mouth for a quick second. Kyungsoo catches it and feels his chest tighten.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for dinner. It was delicious.” Chanyeol begins to get out of the car, “Um, I’ll come by soon to fix the shower.” He promises, “See you soon.”

“Bye,” Kyungsoo waits to reverse until he is sure Chanyeol is in his house. He didn’t think Chanyeol coming with him would be as pleasant as it was, nor did he expect to learn so much about the other. He’s glad though that despite Chanyeol being a little ‘rougher’ appearances wise, he was just a big clumsy, sensitive idiot. Something about him, Kyungsoo can’t quite pinpoint, reminds him of someone.

 

+++

 

Soon is a whole lot sooner than Kyungsoo expected. He had been up for a couple of hours, already ate, and cleaned up breakfast, when he decided to skip past looking over the multiple albums of photos to look over receipts and tax forms. After sitting on the ground, crouched over numbers the familiar need to release his bladder comes. He pads to the bathroom and begins to unzip his pants.

He lets out a sigh of relief when he the door to the bathroom opens, and Chanyeol walks in with a whistle dying on his pursed lips. The intruder freezes in his spot and just blinks while his ear phones drop down to be filled with the clear sound of liquid hitting the toilet bowl.

“Oh.” Chanyeol’s gaze drops to his bare dick and then back to Kyungsoo’s face reflecting the same expression on Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo just gapes in shock, his brain circuit crashing at the sudden change of the situation. Chanyeol seems to function faster than Kyungsoo and drops a toolbox that Kyungsoo is just noticing was in his hand. He apologizes quickly running out. Kyungsoo finishes and shakes himself off.

Chanyeol is sitting on the couch with his head between his knees and his fingers are entangled in his fried pink locks. Despite the circumstance, Kyungsoo couldn’t help find Chanyeol’s reaction slightly amusing, which deflates his anger quickly. Kyungsoo is starting to recognize a pattern of his anger dissipating when it comes to Chanyeol.

“If you were into that kind of thing, you could have just told me. I don’t shame anyone.” Kyungsoo smirks as Chanyeol groans and peeks at him through his hair.

“I just wanted to fix the shower. I didn’t mean—I swear!” Chanyeol starts defending himself with flying arms and an exasperated look in his eyes with stress forming a valley between his eyebrows.

Kyungsoo puts a comforting hand to Chanyeol’s shoulder, “I understand. No need to explain, we’ve all been there.”

Chanyeol blushes bright red and just resorts to groaning again. “I’ll just, um, go fix the shower.”

Kyungsoo gestures to the mess on the ground, a tilt to his lips still teasing, “I’ll be here if you need any…assistance.” He sends a wink to Chanyeol who nearly runs into the wall. Cute, he thinks dropping back to the ground and going back to his calculations.

Kyungsoo listens to the sound of Chanyeol tinkering around in his bathroom sometimes looking up when he hears his deep voice singing sweetly to a melody of a song he’s listening to. When Chanyeol finishes, he enters the living room timidly.

Kyungsoo’s back is to him, but he waits for the taller to speak before he looks up at him expectantly.

“You can shower now.” Kyungsoo turns to Chanyeol to see his rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s not perfect because the shower head needs to be replaced eventually, but it works. Which is more than what it was doing before.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it. My hair was starting to get greasy. So does that mean you are all done with the house?” Kyungsoo asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yup,” he pops the ‘p’.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you.” Kyungsoo reaches out to shake Chanyeol’s hand, getting off the ground.

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows, “Why does it feel like this is a goodbye?”

“In a way, it is. I mean we don’t have a reason to see each other anymore.”

Chanyeol’s lips fall downward, surprising Kyungsoo, “Right.” He sounds distant, no spark in his voice.

Kyungsoo swallows not liking Chanyeol’s that are avoiding him, “Thank you. Here’s a check for all your troubles.” He hands over a white envelope with Chanyeol’s name written evenly on the blank plane.

Chanyeol widens his eyes and it and shakes his head finally meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes, “I can’t accept that. Your grandmother already paid me off.”

Kyungsoo insistently places it in Chanyeol’s palm, forcing his long, calloused fingers to fold over it. He ignores the warmth that is fleeting when they touch. “This isn’t from my grandmother. This is from me, and I want to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. It may not seem like much, but it’s really helped me cope. And I want to show my gratitude to the person who was there for my family when I couldn’t. You didn’t have to, but you did anyways out of the kindness of your heart. That’s just the kind of person you are.”

Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled, deeply moved. Kyungsoo, although has been annoyed with him and teased him, but he didn’t make fun of Chanyeol when he walked in on him using the bathroom. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why, but Chanyeol weakly asks for a hug and it sends him reeling back to the past where he distinctly remember a soft voice asking the same thing.

“Can I have a hug?”

Kyungsoo isn’t one for physical contact, not because he doesn’t like it, but he just isn’t used to it. He’s only used to Baekhyun because they dated for so long. Yet, he opens his arms automatically without a word and his senses are filled with Chanyeol. The smaller’s face is pressed onto Chanyeol’s chest, inhaling scent of his labor and cedar wood. Chanyeol’s chin bumps into the crown of his head, and with his arms wrapping around his whole body, it’s like Chanyeol is trying to swallow him up in warmth and security.

“If you need anything, you know you can contact me, right?” Chanyeol offers, his breath ruffling strands of Kyungsoo’s short hair.

Kyungsoo only nods because his voice is lost in Chanyeol’s loose plaid shirt and black tee. All too quickly, Chanyeol pulls away and picks up his toolbox that was resting by his feet, “I’ll, uh, see you around…maybe? If not, it was really nice getting to know you.”

Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek watching Chanyeol leave. He debates calling back out for him to stay, but that’s a little selfish. He barely knows the male, and he’s sure the other still has continue working. His eyes stray on the broad planes of Chanyeol’s back until he disappears on his scooter.

“Bye Chanyeol,” he whispers to the wind.

 

+++

 

Sunday comes around too fast for Kyungsoo. He dresses in what he normally wears when he works, dress pants, button down with a tie, and matching jacket. It’s a little stuffy since it is summer, but one must suffer to look decent. He decides to walk to the little white Catholic church with gothic style architecture and black crosses rising for the sky at mismatched heights. He remembers running up the white brick steps excitedly, dragging his grandmother by her feeble hand.

One thing he always loved was the music. The reverberating sound of the organ echoing through the room with voices of the church choir praising their God angelically. Now, as an adult, he feels quite the opposite. His collar feels constricting as he pulls it away to scratch at the skin below.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before entering the church and is attacked with cheery voices immediately greeting him. Some recognize him as his grandmother’s grandson and usher him to a seat. He hardly remembers anyone, but smiles through it all and greets back politely.

He hates having to keep a constant smile on his face, but he gets to relax as soon as service starts. His fingers tap constantly throughout the sermon, hardly listening to the words the priest says. He makes it through without feeling like God is smiting him in his seat or the rest of the church goers are judging him with cold eyes.

When service ends, he stands and begins to exit the pew when he spots a tall figure with pink hair standing at the back. Kyungsoo smiles and slinks over to the male without being noticed by him until he taps on his shoulder. Chanyeol jumps and places a hand over his heart in relief when he sees it is Kyungsoo.

“You scared me,” Chanyeol says, lips spreading into a large grin. His eyes smile at Kyungsoo too as if they hadn’t said their parting goodbyes two days ago. Kyungsoo feels his chest squeeze at the sight and smiles back.

“Hey, I didn’t know you went here.”

Chanyeol has his hair combed back, showing his forehead and Kyungsoo thinks he couldn’t look any better, but there’s an undeniable itch to reach up and run his fingers through the bleached strands and tug until it’s back to its messy appearance.

Just then a little kid around the age of eight runs up to Chanyeol and wraps his arms around Chanyeol hugging his legs because he was too tall. Chanyeol chuckles at the appearance of the child and pats the kid’s head. “Mr. Park, look what I drew with Sister Jung!” the little boy waves a paper of a duck around as close to Chanyeol’s face as the child could get with his short arms.

Chanyeol admires the work, “Wow, you did an amazing job! Did you tell your parents what I taught you today?”

The child shakes his head and an actual pout forms on Chanyeol’s red lips, “Make sure you do or Mr. Park will be sad.” The kid runs off franticly looking for his parents at Chanyeol’s words.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to question when another person interrupts. This woman has a shroud covering part of her and draping down the sides of her face.

“Chanyeol! I see you’ve become familiar with your old friend.” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows at that, but his thoughts never form into words. “Kyungsoo, it’s nice to see you again. You may not remember me, but I am Sister Jung. I hope you are staying afterwards for the picnic. We are doing it in memory of your grandmother. Such a sweet lady. All she would do is harp about you. Chanyeol can quote me on that. She probably talked his head off about you every time he came to visit.”

Chanyeol opens and closes his mouth like a fish that Kyungsoo nudges his elbow with his. “Yes, I am very grateful for the church doing this for her. I know she is looking over the town in heaven.” He says, smiling wider when Chanyeol presses back with his elbow.

Sister Jung’s eyes fall to the spot they stand connected, gaze hardening, and sends a piercing stare to Chanyeol. Chanyeol slightly backs off making Kyungsoo’s lip fall, just a little. “I will see you around then.”

Feeling the awkward tension, Kyungsoo changes the subject when he looks up at Chanyeol, “So you’re a Sunday school teacher that explains why you clean up well.” Kyungsoo is definitely not flirting with the gardener, but he is because he likes seeing Chanyeol’s cheeks turn into a rosy shade. It compliments his pink hair so well.

“Yeah, I have been since there aren’t many male leaders in the church besides the priest. Since I’ve been in the church all my life and pretty decent with kids, they told me to try it out. It’s been three years since I started.”

“The children clearly adore you.” Kyungsoo says, his finger subconsciously reaching out to straighten Chanyeol’s tie. His lets his fingers stay there a second longer to feel the movement of Chanyeol’s Adam apple bob with his gulp. “Are you staying for the picnic?”

Chanyeol nods, swallowing again against the constricting fabric of his collar. His mouth is dry as Kyungsoo stares at him with curved eyes.

“I will see you around then.” Kyungsoo pats Chanyeol’s chest twice for good measure and leaves. He deliberately sways his hips, not too exaggerated, feeling Chanyeol’s eyes on his back. A smug look on his face, Chanyeol was just too easy to tease.

Kyungsoo will cast glances to the male Sunday school teacher especially when he hears his loud booming laugh when he plays with some of the church kids. Chanyeol runs around like a big kid giving piggy backs to the girls who ask for it and rolls around dramatically in the grass when the boys playfully work together to tackle him to ground by encasing his legs.

It is endearing to watch. Even if Chanyeol does have grass stains on the back of shirt ruining his combed hair, he looks like a mess, but shines in the sunlight. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes when Chanyeol’s tongue like a dog lolls out as he pants for air after chasing six little hyper kids.

Kyungsoo focuses on the conversation he is holding with two older women that were close friends with his grandmother, telling him stories of when she was young. He chuckles after hearing a story how his grandmother stole some fruit from a stand as a dare when she was in high school.

“That young fellow, Chanyeol, keeps staring at you. Do you need to talk to him?” One of the older women asks innocently. There are hard lines in her face that hint disapproving towards the action. Kyungsoo knows that trick. His grandmother would always use it to get information from him, but he can’t help but look over his shoulder to see Chanyeol jerking his head back place.

Kyungsoo doesn’t think much of it and tell her that it’s fine. He doesn’t worry about the other whispers noticing it too.

 

+++

 

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:13

_Okay not to be sentimental but Jongin misses you and it’s driving me crazyyy hearing him whine about you_

_In case you can’t tell that means I miss you too_

 From My Soolight~:

Read 11:28

_I’m soft_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:29

_Ew please don’t say things like_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:29

_OMG baek, I wasn’t talking about my dick_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:31

_You know you should watch your words with me_

_My brain forces everything to correlate to dick_

_Also, I saw Jongin’s duck_

_*dick_

_I turned straight_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:31

_LMAO_

_It’s not THAT bad_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:31

_“Not that bad”???_

_YOU’VE SEEN IT BEFORE_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:32

_I did date him for like a week_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:33

_Twelve days…_

_Did you two do anything (‘0’)_

_Not that I care_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:35

_Lol…right._

_Nah, he just borrowed my shower one time and I was in the room while he changed_

_I don’t see the problem. His dick is perfectly normal._

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:35

_PERFECTLY NORMAL???!!!_

_KYUNGSOO IT’S A MONSTER_

_I CANT FIT THAT INSIDE ME_

_IM TOO FRAGILE_

_ILL GET TORN APART_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:36

_I really don’t see why this is my problem_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:37

_You are the one that set me up with him!_

_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:37

_-__-_

_I asked you if it was okay if my friend moved in with us_

_I did not request you to develop a crush on our new roommate_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:38

_You know I can’t help myself_

_I like them dark and mysterious_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:40

_Jongin is hardly mysterious and he’s literally one shade darker than me_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:40

_Gross. Don’t compare yourself to him._

_This is why you guys didn’t work out._

_You didn’t see him for the beauty he is._

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:41

_I don’t think that’s the reason, but you think whatever helps you sleep_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:41

_SoOOO how is farmer boy >>?_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:42

_He has a name._

_And fine I guess._

_Why do you ask?_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:42

_Since you brought him home to meet me_

_Because last time we talked on the phone you mentioned him like three times_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:43

_You are not my mother._

_He was a part of the story…_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:43

_DON”T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME MISTER_

_hehe_

_Ugh. Fine. Are there at least any cute boys?_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:44

_If I tell you, will you pester me_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:44

_You know me so weelll! <3<3<3_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:44

_Goodbye_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:47

_Wait. Come back~_

_I LOVE YOU_

_I MISS YOU_

_SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO DAMMIT_

_FUCK YOU_

_FUCK YOU AND ALL YOUR STUPID COLD EMOTIONLESS HEART_

From My Soolight~:

Read 11:47

_I miss you, Baek_

From Baekbutt:

Read 11:48

_AWWWW <3<3<3_

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t see Chanyeol or doesn’t hear from him for the next week. He keeps busy cleaning up the house and getting rid of use household items he doesn’t want. The dining room is almost bare, spare for a few framed pictures hanging up on the water.

Sweat drips down his temple after moving a chair out into a furniture truck that will take care of the furniture he is getting rid of. Exhausted, Kyungsoo collapses onto the couch, his muscles finally melting into the plush cushions. Knowing that there is nothing in the kitchen, Kyungsoo decides that it is a perfect night to visit Mama Park’s restaurant. He steps into the shower and puts on a clean pair of track pants and t-shirt. Swinging the key ring around his finger, Kyungsoo gets in the car and drives to the restaurant.

He’s greeted by a familiar low-baritone voice that has Kyungsoo shooting his head up to meet the large twinkling eyes of Chanyeol. Before Chanyeol can say anything, Kyungsoo spews without thinking, “How many damn jobs do you have?”

When Kyungsoo is settled at a table, Chanyeol sits across from him after setting the appetizer dishes down. “I typically do work where ever it’s needed. I-”

“Kyungsoo! Your back! I was worried you left town without saying goodbye.” Mama Park wipes her hands on her apron and tsks. She shoos Chanyeol away using a rag to whip him on the hip, “Go and work, boy. I’m not paying you to chat up our customers no matter how long you’ve been friends.”

Kyungsoo gives her a quizzical look, but smiles when she turns back to him.

“I’m glad to see you’ve met up with my son. I remember the last time he had seen you, he was so sad. I had to bribe him with ice cream just to see him smile for a week straight. I’m glad to see, despite the years of separation, your friendship is just as strong.” She comments with a soft smile that grows wider, and Kyungsoo feels something shift. He can hear his heart beat loudly in his ears. “I am assuming the usual?”

Kyungsoo nods mutely. She and Chanyeol have the same smile. Son. Years of separation. Friendship. Kyungsoo tries to keep his cool when Chanyeol brings his food and sits across him with his own plate. Chanyeol carries most of the conversation while Kyungsoo’s mind wanders racing a mile a minute. He studies Chanyeol, though, forcing himself to remember the past and where Chanyeol apparently fits in with.

Chanyeol gives him a weird look and just blushes under Kyungsoo’s intense stare. He stumbles over his words as he relays his story about him finding a snake in one of the yards he was working in. If Chanyeol notices Kyungsoo’s vacancy from the conversation, he doesn’t comment and continues eating until both of their dishes are empty. Kyungsoo pays and leaves a hefty tip that leaves Chanyeol chasing after him only to see his car speeding off down the street.

When Kyungsoo enters his grandmother’s house, he immediately falls to his knees and frantically starts flipping through the albums he desperately avoided because of all the memories with her in it. He has to search thoroughly unsure where the photos of him and his time spent in the quaint town is stuffed at.

His phone lights up with Chanyeol’s contact, but he ignores. He can’t talk to him until he figures out everything for himself. Three albums later, Kyungsoo is about to flip to the next page when his eyes catch sight of a familiar name. He reads over the letters mouthing it silently: _Kyungsoo & Chanyeol, Summer 2004. _

Kyungsoo stands next to Chanyeol only an inch shorter than the other at the time and his younger self is throwing a peace sign to the camera. Meanwhile, Chanyeol has changed drastically since that picture was taken. He was a bit chubby back then, with rounded cheeks that bunched up as he smiled widely. Kyungsoo can still see that smile on the present Chanyeol.

Young Chanyeol has yet to hit the growth spurt that allowed his body proportions to length and ears to fit with the rest of his head. He has his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder that has their sides pressing together as they smile brightly at the camera.

How could Kyungsoo forget about all the fun time he had with Chanyeol as a child, he thinks while flipping through the photos. How could he forget Chanyeol in general? Oh… it’s a picture of them, both preteens and Chanyeol is only a few inches taller. The Chanyeol in this picture is laughing at his sister who is crossing her arms separating the two boys. On the other side of her is Kyungsoo looking behind her head to watch Chanyeol laugh with a smile of his own.

Kyungsoo blinks, knowing the reason. He remembers from the way Sister Jung eyed their playful contact judgmentally, and Chanyeol backed away until there was an acceptable space between them. Kyungsoo continues to look through the album, his finger tracing over the edges of the pictures with Chanyeol and him.

They were young, and Kyungsoo was the one that was reckless and not Chanyeol. Chanyeol was just dumb for trailing after Kyungsoo, sometimes leading him through new worlds and sharing stories. They both had met at the tender age of nine when Kyungsoo was forced to finally go and attend the children’s church. That’s where he had met excited Chanyeol who tempted Kyungsoo to be his friend by sharing his candy that he had won at Sunday school for memorizing a verse.

From there, there playdates were planned over dinner at Mama Park’s restaurant where Chanyeol’s mother always cooed at Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks, saying how she wishes for him to marry his daughter so she can have another adorable son. Chanyeol didn’t mind. He cackled when his mother left a smear of lipstick on his cheek when she greeted him and Kyungsoo grumbled about not liking being called ‘cute’.

Yura, Chanyeol’s sister, would play with them sometimes, but Chanyeol would always end up in a grouchy mood because his sister was clearly flirting with his friend and making him pay less attention the game. Yura would always roll her eyes and let Kyungsoo handle it because Chanyeol could never resist the insistent tug of Kyungsoo’s small hands wrapped tightly around his wrist.

It all comes back flooding back to Kyungsoo even the unpleasant memories that he had pushed far away from his brain and left the thoughts in a sealed box buried in his grandmother’s backyard back behind the tree Kyungsoo and Chanyeol used to share their ice cream in the shade.

He was thirteen when it all happened. He had just discovered his sexuality during the school year where he met his first crush, or what he had thought was his first crush. To be honest, he isn’t sure if he could count the boy. Because when he realized that he was attracted to boys, he kept thinking about how Chanyeol grew two inches more and Kyungsoo’s eyeline fell right to his straight teeth and boyish smile that hinted mischief and excitement.

And when he got to see Chanyeol again, he was reminded how much he missed Chanyeol’s voice and his presence. He liked Chanyeol a little too much for friendship. It was all so innocent. Chanyeol had been sheltered by the small-town life and roof of the church that when Kyungsoo told him about his sexuality, Chanyeol just nodded, probably pretending to understand, and went back to playing video games with Kyungsoo.

That was the last they ever mentioned it. They continued to hang out during the summer until the last weekend of Kyungsoo’s stay. The reality of it had scarred Kyungsoo back then. He doesn’t mind as much now thinking about it, but when he was a sensitive teen, he was reminded of it for nights on end and caused him a lot of restless nights.

He picks up his phone and dials his mother. “Do you remember a Park Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks as soon as his mother answers the phone.

“Park Chanyeol,” she hums for a second, “The kid you would play with while at your grandmothers?”

“Yes, that one.”

“Of course, you would always talk about him when I talked to you. Why? Did you run into him while there?”

Kyungsoo presses his palm to his temple, “Yeah, I did. Multiple times.” Kyungsoo feels so stupid. How could he forget Chanyeol? He understands why he pushed aside the bad parts, but to the point he completely forgot the good ones too until he had to be reminded. He thinks to when Chanyeol and he met a few weeks ago, and Kyungsoo now understands why Chanyeol seemed so familiar with Kyungsoo’s name and off-put. It’s because Kyungsoo didn’t recognize him.

He ends the call with his mother after asking her how she was doing and he gave her updates on his status with everything. He dials Chanyeol right after and he picks up the phone on the second ring, “Can we meet?” Kyungsoo asks a little breathlessly.

Anxiety rests on his chest when Chanyeol pulls up to his driver in his scooter. Kyungsoo is waiting for him outside the door with taunt shoulders and crossed arms.

“It’s dangerous to ride without a helmet.” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway, “I normally do, but I rushed to get here.”

“You didn’t need to do that.” Kyungsoo holds the door open for Chanyeol allowing the lighting from the lamp he had on highlight Chanyeol’s high cheek bones and the slope of his nose.

“You were acting weird earlier today and sounded sick on the phone, so I thought it was an emergency.” Chanyeol relaxes back on the couch stretching his long legs and digging his socked toes to dig into the rug. Kyungsoo sits on the opposite side keeping a sizeable about of distance between them.

From this angle, he can see where Chanyeol’s charming boyish looks sharpened and elongated during his teen years that made him look more manly and healthy. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and waits for Kyungsoo to speak patiently. Kyungsoo is still baffled why he didn’t see it all before.

“You were such a good little choir boy,” Kyungsoo blurts out quietly. He closes his mouth shut, biting the inside of his cheek and wincing at his own stupidity.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen almost comically taking a moment to process the words before they both break out into laughter. And the anxiousness that was wound in Kyungsoo’s chest is let loose in a tumble of non-stop giggles until tears are running down his face, and Chanyeol must find his appearance funny because he keeps up with his low timbre giggles as well.

Chanyeol is bent over, shaking violently in silent laughter while Kyungsoo wipes away his tears in with deep inhales and exhales trying to prevent himself from starting all over again.

“I’m sorry for not recognizing you.” Kyungsoo tries again and apologizes.

Chanyeol, with watery eyes which makes his eyes extra sparkly, “You remember now?”

Kyungsoo looks away embarrassed, “Your mom kind of reminded me. I feel like an idiot, Chanyeol. I must’ve made you feel terrible.”

“Oh god, what did my mom say?”

“No cursing the Lord’s name in vain.” Chanyeol only smacks Kyungsoo’s knee and gets another chuckle out of him, “Nothing much. Except you were heartbroken when I left all those years ago.”

Chanyeol looks down at his hands that he interlocks together, bottom lip sucked in between his teeth. “I didn’t like the way we left things. I felt guilty and I was afraid we were never going to see each other again. And we didn’t until now, but you came back to visit almost every summer, yet you never came to see me. If events didn’t end up this way, I don’t think our paths would’ve ever crossed.”

“That must mean it’s fate.”

Chanyeol snorts, “Christians don’t believe in fate.”

“There it is, the good little choir boy I befriended when I was nine.” Kyungsoo teases, a smirk pulling up on his lips.

“Until you kissed me on the church steps.” Chanyeol whispers loud enough for Kyungsoo to catch it and his stomach drops.

“I—I am sorry. I was young and stupid. I didn’t think through it then.”

“What were you thinking?” Chanyeol doesn’t ask it accusingly, but clearly the event brought a division between them and caused them both pain. And it hurts Kyungsoo now, to think Chanyeol hated it that much. He never expressed he hated Kyungsoo, but the apparent dislike about him being gay almost felt like he did. It was a part of him. He couldn’t change that fact no matter how much he wished after that moment to be straight.

Kyungsoo sighs and shakes his head, “I am not exactly sure except I just wanted you to know that I had liked you. Doing it there in front of everyone was just me being daring and dumb-”

“Stop calling yourself dumb!” Chanyeol huffs, his nostrils flared and eyes lit with anger. Kyungsoo feels himself shrink. Chanyeol was never one to get angry not even at him. He only saw him angry because Yura was allowed to go to Disney World with their friends when Chanyeol had been wanting to go for a long time, but his parents told him he was too young. He wasn’t even angry when Kyungsoo kissed, just repulsed…

“You’re not dumb! I was the dumb one. I pushed you away, my first best friend, and I never got you back. Look at me! I got upset when you didn’t recognize me because I was still stuck in the past, and you continued moving to the point you didn’t even remember me. You’re so successful now, and I can’t even leave this town.”

Kyungsoo sees the hurt on Chanyeol’s face, the vulnerability in his quivering irises. “You know my grandmother refused to talk to me after I kissed you.” He starts softly, “She called the priest over and left me to do some cleansing therapeutic sessions which involved him beating me. She didn’t know that’s what he was going to do, just give me a couple of Bible verses to look at or something. I didn’t mean for her to see it happen, but she did and has protected me ever since. I am not sure if you know, but that’s why that priest got fired.

“That’s why I never went back to church. I knew I would never be truly accepted there. And when I saw you that last time, I had thought that I would never be accepted by my closest friend ever. I blamed myself for the whole matter, and I forced myself not to think about anymore. Instead, I tried to see girls, but I just ended up hurting them and myself when I couldn’t go through it. I tried so hard…” Kyungsoo’s voice cracks with emotion. He remembers those nights he would hate himself after days and weeks spent forcing himself to be someone he wasn’t. He doesn’t notice tears are running down his face until he can taste salt slipping through his parted lips.

Suddenly, Chanyeol envelops him a big hug and crushes his head to his chest. Kyungsoo sniffs, inhaling the scent of cedar wood and clutching his shirt in his fists. Chanyeol’s hand strokes his head gently, thumb rubbing circles around the knobs at the top of his spine. “I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I never knew. I can’t imagine.” He mumbles into Kyungsoo’s hair while they hold onto each other. Chanyeol places his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and pulls him away enough to see his face.

He makes a move to wipe away the tears staining Kyungsoo’s ruddy cheeks, “I want you to know that I accepted you. I was just shocked and a confused teenager, but I always have. Honestly, I didn’t know what it all meant. I was so sheltered.” He chuckles under his breath. “I knew right after you came out to me that I didn’t care who you were as long as you remained by best friend and by my side. But because of me, both of things didn’t happen.”

Kyungsoo still staring at Chanyeol with unreadable gaze, blindly reaches for the tissue box and blows his nose as soon as he finds what he needs. Chanyeol can’t help his lips tilting upwards at the sound finding it endearing.

“I can still be your best friend.” Kyungsoo says timidly with a small voice like he’s back to being a nine year old all over again and meeting Chanyeol for the first time. He gains more confidence and volume when he jokes, “Baekhyun’s going to hate competing for my attention, but he can get over it.”

Sure enough, like Kyungsoo predicted, Baekhyun does not take to Chanyeol very well.

From Baekbutt:

Read 8:57

_HOLD ON A MINUTE_

_You’re telling me the farmer is the guy you had your first kiss with_

_AND broke your heart has now replaced ME as your best friend_

_DID HE POISON YOU??_

From My Soolight~:

Read 8:57

_Yes. Yes. And no._

_We talked it out and decided to be friends again_

_It’s a little weird because this whole time I didn’t realize who he was_

From Baekbutt:

Read 8:59

_Well, geez as long as your happy_

From My Soolight~:

Read 8:59

_I am_

_*you’re_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:00

_Sarcasm, my dear._

_You can’t replace me I’ll cut him_

_I fought for my spot_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:01

_Don’t worry Baek_

_You will always be my best friend_

_I don’t know why we have to have this conversation about something so childish_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:03

_It’s a matter of pride Soo_

_You were mine first_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:03

_Actually…_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:04

_Okay, I had you longer_

_And more recent_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:03

_Right._

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:04

_So I have the seniority as best friend to stake claim_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:03

_I am not a possession_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:05

_I will tattoo ‘Baekhyun’s prosperity’ on your perky ass_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:05

_Of course, because Jongin will totally not have a problem with that._

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:07

_SHHH we won’t tell him_

_It’ll be our little secret baby~_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:07

_Disgusting. I need a shower now._

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:08

_WAIT_

_Do you still like him?_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:08

_Chanyeol?_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:08

_Yes. The farmer_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:08

_It’s been over a decade since I had a little teen crush on him_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:10

_That’s not a no._

_You must feel something for him then if you don’t outright say it_

_Come on Soo. I know you. We’ve seen each other naked ;)_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:10

_Ugh_

_IDK_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:11

_MHMMMM_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:11

_He’s straight, Baek. And I don’t want to go through that rejection again_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:15

_Well as YOUR BEST FRIEND I say follow your heart. If that’t what it is saying, then do it_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:16

_When did you become such a pro at advice?_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:17

_Since I survived the hurricane._

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:17

_You don’t mean…?_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:17

_Hehehe_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:18

_OH MY GOD_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:18

_I’m calling you tell you all the dirty details_

From My Soolight~:

Read 9:19

_NO_

_I AM NOT ANSWERING_

_STOP CALLING ME_

_BAEK_

_FINE_

_I hate you_

From Baekbutt:

Read 9:45

_< 3<3<3_

 

+++

 

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol meet each other often after that night. And as much that Baekhyun pesters him about possibly having feelings for the gardener, it’s much more innocent than that. Chanyeol is sloppy, with large long sleeve shirts hugging his frame and baggy pants, Kyungsoo still finds it slightly cute. Especially when Chanyeol wiggles around in excitement because they finally decide on dinner, his shirt ripples as he shimmies with bright eyes.

Kyungsoo just genuinely enjoys spending time with him. They have so much to catch up. Chanyeol has serious talks with his head resting on Kyungsoo’s thighs as he goes over his troubling times when his father died. Kyungsoo will run his fingers through his messy fading pink hair during those talks and responds with little commentary allowing Chanyeol to spill his heart out in peace.

Chanyeol speaks words he has never told a soul. Like how he doubted God when his dad died, and how can the whole town be so god-fearing, but is quick to judge every single person that displays their sin with a heavy heart.

Kyungsoo knows that when he kissed Chanyeol as a teenager, he didn’t see that Chanyeol was trying so hard to please the church and his family. He didn’t know that, even though not getting ignored by his family like Kyungsoo for a while, Chanyeol was being teased as the butt end of a joke. His parents only made it seem like Kyungsoo’s stunt was a prank, him just playing around and teasing their friendship.

Chanyeol, knowing the truth of Kyungsoo’s sexuality, didn’t believe that it was joke, he seriously thought Kyungsoo liked him (“I did”, Kyungsoo confirms), but admitting that outed Kyungsoo and possibly would’ve garnered more looks directed at Chanyeol. Instead, he went along with the joke until he trained his own brain to think he was a just a hilarious antidote. Kyungsoo whispered comforting words to Chanyeol that he was worth something when he expressed his self-conscious thoughts.

Weeks pass by and Kyungsoo finds himself admitting, yes, Chanyeol is handsome. Not when Chanyeol has cleaned up for church that Kyungsoo skips out on since the first week (understandable in Chanyeol’s opinion), and Chanyeol comes over immediately after service with lunch. It is when they stay up late playing video games at Chanyeol’s house and Chanyeol, half-asleep with glistening lips from where his tongue ran over his dry lips, grumbles deeply for Kyungsoo to stay.

Chanyeol looks really handsome with his eyes closed and lips forming an ‘o’ with little sighs escaping his mouth with his plumper bottom lip jutting out. His hair is ruffled and falling into his face which Kyungsoo pushes away with gentle fingers while admiring how Chanyeol inherited the family looks. He remembers the times where both of their faces were dotted with pimples, Chanyeol’s on his forehead from his long greasy hair, and Kyungsoo’s on his cheeks, but now they have grown up and puberty no longer affects them.

Except the times when Kyungsoo finds himself settled on the couch and Chanyeol will tug him over and force him to sit between his thighs, back to chest. Chanyeol’s fingers will play with the wrinkled material of Kyungsoo’s shirt at his side, making Kyungsoo feel like a teenager again when heat runs up his spine and forces himself not to pop a boner that would clearly be visible in Chanyeol’s line of sight.

He’s always known Chanyeol was touchy. Maybe that’s why his teenage self just went ahead and kissed him without his permission. Part of his delusional mind thought that perhaps Chanyeol liked him too. Adult Kyungsoo knows better now and is too old to be feeling those butterflies in his stomach when Chanyeol hugs him tight when they say goodbye. He’s reading far too much into their relationship like a teenage girl.

He lets himself get lost. Struck by the twinkle in Chanyeol’s eyes and his wide grin that makes Kyungsoo feel like he’s the only one that make his cheeks hurt and can get him to curl up on the couch dying from laughter.

His only release of frustration is shown to Baekhyun who is very unhelpful when it comes to anything that doesn’t involve himself.

From My Soolight~:

Sent 1:13

_I’m fucked._

 

+++

 

Kyungsoo was finishing up the last bit of tax forms when he sees something that peaks his interest. He gasps when he reads through the contents and runs to door slipping on his sneakers.

The small town circles a small bank with a port for the sailboats and fishermen to unload at the docks. Just to reach the bank it would take only twenty minutes. Thirty minutes to reach the port. Instead of driving, he decides he could use the bit of fresh air and walks with his hands stuffed in his jacket pocket and humming to himself while passing fishermen who are bringing in their boats for the day. Kyungsoo stops when he hears his name being called, a smile pulling up on his face.

Chanyeol gapes at him and drops the rope in his right hand and a large bucket in his left. His hair is plastered to his forehead from sweat and he wear the rubber overalls that make him look more gangly and uncoordinated as he walks toward him. “Soo, what are you doing here?”

“Do you work here too!” Kyungsoo cries incredulously.

Chanyeol only grins in return, “Only when I have a feeling there’s going to be a great catch.” He winks and goes back to helping unload the boat with buckets and cages of fishes and crabs. Kyungsoo trails after him and watches his biceps flex as he lifts more buckets.

Kyungsoo swallows, “I found out my grandmother has a boat. Did you know about this?”

Chanyeol glances at him from where he is bent over, “A boat?” He purses his lips, “I never heard her mention it. Do you know which dock?”

Kyungsoo waves the piece of paper claiming ownership in front of his face which also has the location. Chanyeol snatches it and reads over it quickly.

“Let me just put this up and we’ll go.”

“Okay—wait, what?” Kyungsoo falters, stepping back and out of the way for Chanyeol to pass with fish buckets in either hand.

“Get us some dinner too!” Chanyeol shouts back.

Kyungsoo remains stunned for a second before he races to the closest fast food restaurant and grabs them both a meal and dessert. When he gets back, Chanyeol is waiting in a new set of clean clothes and his pink hair swept to the side. Kyungsoo wants to kiss him. Instead, he shows the bag of food in his hand that makes Chanyeol grin happily.

“What are we doing?”

“Isn’t obvious?” Chanyeol indicates to the sailing boat behind him, “We are going to have a picnic on the boat.”  Kyungsoo must’ve been giving him a look of disbelief because Chanyeol tries to persuade him, “It’ll be fine. I can steer the boat and you just enjoy the ride. Have you ever been on a boat before?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head looking at the sail boat warily. Chanyeol slips an arm around his waist and tugs him forward, “Don’t worry. You’re safe with me.”

Kyungsoo swallows as Chanyeol’s large hands are steady on his hips, helping him into the boat carefully and then undoing the ties. Kyungsoo watches with fascination and wonders silently, “Is there anything you can’t do?”

Chanyeol catches it, and Kyungsoo swears he sees his cheeks redden in the fading sunlight. He doesn’t answer though, Kyungsoo’s not sure if he should be grateful or prompt farther just to get a rile out of Chanyeol, but he remains silent and waits. Chanyeol hops into the boat much more gracefully than Kyungsoo expected, probably from practiced ease and begins to steer the boat.

The wind blows gently as they stray just far enough from the dock to gently rock in the water overlooking the harbor. Surprisingly, there wasn’t much clouds out. The ones that are reflect pink and soft orange in the sky as the blazing sun fades to the west. It’s beautiful.

“Is here okay?” Chanyeol asks already drawing the anchor down and adjusting the sail. Kyungsoo crosses his legs and begins organizing their meal on the floor of the boat. Chanyeol sits across him, slumping down unceremoniously and stealing a fry. Kyungsoo slaps his hand away from stealing more.

Chanyeol whines, lower lip pouting, “Why do you always hit me?”

“Stop doing things that makes me want to hit you.” Kyungsoo responds and takes a fry of his own, smirking smugly when Chanyeol’s protests get louder of it not being fair.

They stay together like that, talking in between bites and chews humming appreciatively until the sun has disappeared behind the horizon taking the pastel ribbons with it and have it replaced by a waning moon. Kyungsoo stares at the water wanting to dip his fingers into the inky purple that reflects the little town lights in a yellow haze from a far.

“When I was younger and had terrible taste in friends,” Kyungsoo starts staring off and trying to define the lines of the trees and the sky, “we went to the ocean after finishing our final year at university and drank. They all ended up skinny dipping in to the ocean while I kept watch. I remember I was partially jealous that they were able to run freely without any cares.”

Chanyeol has a set look in his eyes with the moon sparkling in the corner of the pools of deep brown, “What’s holding you back?”

Kyungsoo blinks and turns to him slowly. His mouth opens inhaling the fresh salty air.

“Relax. It’s just me here.” Kyungsoo eases his shoulders. He didn’t notice that they were drawn tight. “I’ll do it with you.” Chanyeol convinces, already standing up to shed his shirt and unzipping his pants.

Kyungsoo watches a little mesmerized because he hasn’t seen Chanyeol naked since he was kid and his body has grown, filled out with tone muscle and wide shoulders. There’s a clear tan on his arms and legs from working outside so much.

Chanyeol pulls him up breaking him out of his reverie before his thoughts can go deeper. Chanyeol is only left in his briefs and Kyungsoo does the same, shuddering when a gentle breeze chills his bare skin. When Kyungsoo looks up, Chanyeol is turning away quickly.

“Ready,” Kyungsoo says shyly.

Chanyeol faces him, his skin casting a luminescent glow. He holds out at hand, “Together.” He whispers as their fingers entwine. Goosebumps raise up on Kyungsoo’s arm from the contrast of warmth of Chanyeol’s palm and the cold wind blowing. They pad across the deck to the end of the boat where you can stand on a small ledge.

“On the count of three.”

“I can’t believe we are doing this,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“One.”

“This is crazy.”

“Two.”

“You are crazy.” Chanyeol squeezes his hand in response.

“Three.” Chanyeol takes a big leap his hand grasping Kyungsoo tightly drags him to follow jumping up and falling into the black ocean that shimmers with the stars.

Kyungsoo holds his breath fighting the urge not to gasp when his whole body is shocked and momentarily frozen by the icy temperature. His eyes fly open in the water unable to see anything until his body twitches, and the need to breath has him swimming up to the surface.

Somewhere between hitting the water and peeking through the surface, Chanyeol’s fingers slipped out his grasp, but when his eyes adjust to the air, he finds Chanyeol grinning at him a few feet away. Immediately, laughter bubbles up and tumbles out of their lips at the same time, eyes curling up into smiles.

They reach for each other in an awkward hug as they try to keep afloat. Little diamonds of water drips down their faces from their drenched hair. Chanyeol has slicked his back to keep it from covering his eyes. Grins remain on their faces even after the laughter has died down.

Only inches apart, their slick legs slide against each other while treading water. Heat swirls up Kyungsoo’s body despite swimming in chilling water. He swallows watching a drop of water slide down Chanyeol’s cheek and disappear between his parted lips. Chanyeol’s eyes are so bright, that Kyungsoo believes that the galaxy was put in them so he can get lost and search for a way out forever.

“You’re staring,” Chanyeol comments, voice quiet and low. It’s different from his normal voice, it proceeds carefully as if the volume will prod at the little escape they’ve created and shatter it.

“You are too.” Kyungsoo reminds him, a little breathless. He’s not sure if it is from the swimming, the jump, or something else entirely. Chanyeol _is_ staring. His gaze keeps darting from where the darkness swallows their bodies, but is assured it is still there by the gentle caresses of skin and trailing up to Kyungsoo’s lips and then to his eyes.

“I can’t help it,” Chanyeol responds back just as breathless. “Can I kiss you?”

Kyungsoo swallows and weakly, “Please.” He has to grapple onto the ledge of the boat to keep from drowning and Chanyeol boards his body with his arms toned from his labored jobs. He lets Chanyeol control the pace wanting him to take the lead and do what he feels comfortable with. He doesn’t want another reoccurrence from when they were thirteen.

Kyungsoo flutters his eyes shut as Chanyeol’s breath ghost over his, and a tentative brush of the lips occurs. Kyungsoo doesn’t press deeper. Chanyeol angles his head so he can press closer for softer and more innocent touches. It’s sweet and gentle until Chanyeol lets out a little gasp when Kyungsoo’s leg accidently slips between both his thighs, hiking up too high. It turns on a switch in Chanyeol.

Suddenly, he is deepening the kiss, prying Kyungsoo’s mouth open until his tongue slides across him bottom lip and meets Kyungsoo’s tongue sucking on it gently. Kyungsoo whines when their tongues touch and he wants to touch, touch, touch Chanyeol, but he needs stay afloat. Chanyeol must be reading his mind because gets closer until their chests are touching, breaths mingling. Kyungsoo nips at Chanyeol’s lower lip, sucking lightly making it pop back when he releases it. The taller moans loudly claiming Kyungsoo’s lips again in a heated battle.

Kyungsoo is so lost in feeling, his arms weaken, his grip slacken and he slips deeper into the water, disconnecting their lips. Chanyeol opens his eyes wide and a little cross-eyed looking bug-eyed with slick lips. Kyungsoo can’t help but giggle and as always Chanyeol follows.

 

+++

 

Kyungsoo hasn’t seen Chanyeol in a week. He assumes the latter is busy with his many jobs, but the thought still doesn’t ease his heart. Just like he did all those years ago, he overthinks the situation questioning the events frequently until he’s left with a hurt heart and a throbbing mind.

Maybe he is naïve to assume things between him and Chanyeol would be closer after their kiss. To think that they could be something more than just childhood friends that separated because of insecurities and childish mistakes. Kyungsoo thinks about it when he closes his eyes when he falls asleep seeing the rippling water and yellow lights flickering in the distance while Chanyeol’s lips lit his freezing body on fire.

He keeps wondering has he made the same mistake. He really hasn’t changed much since he was thirteen and a little reckless and brash. He allowed himself to open up and ended up making his friend run off. Should he have pushed Chanyeol away just to keep him close? Chanyeol would’ve understood if Kyungsoo rejected the request, would’ve moved on to seek out another answer.

Kyungsoo’s head sinks into the pillow, drowning out the noise outside but not enough to drown out his thoughts.

Another week passes. Kyungsoo almost has everything packed up, ready to be placed in his car or shipped off to a buyer. He’s been eating dinner on the floor since he got rid of the table last week and the couch has a plastic cover over it ready for when movers come to whisk it away to a used furniture store.

The house is empty, and loneliness has no cracks or crevices to hide in. He stays occupied thoroughly cleaning the whole house and fixing up the garden that has grown a couple of weeks since Chanyeol doesn’t tend to it anymore. He forces himself to be active with busy work, and when he can’t think of any chores for the house, he starts sketching out blueprints or going over forms for the opening of the new department.

He’ll spend late nights looking over plans or FaceTiming Baekhyun with Jongin to catch up on their lives. Baekhyun knows by now not to mention Chanyeol. Not that it is a taboo word, but when Baekhyun texted about how ‘the farmer’ is doing and not getting a quipped or sarcastic response from Kyungsoo, just a short ‘i don’t know’, made the best friend worry more but wait to ask until they are face to face and with lots of alcohol ready. After all, they did date for two years and avoided bringing up breaking up until they wasted a whole year being together.

Kyungsoo expects never to see Chanyeol again. It’s the end. Kyungsoo will just keep the pictures in his grandmother’s album and reminisce the last picture together where Kyungsoo is clearly taken with Chanyeol while the boy laughs at his sister. _Kyungsoo, Yura, & Chanyeol Summer 2008_.

They aren’t going to meet in a decade like they did. They won’t catch up and ask about each other’s families only to discover both of them have gotten married to other people and have kids of their own. It will all just end with words left unsaid and pain put aside, a forgotten in a photo album with pictures they can hardly recall. There won’t be a threequel that can satisfy the viewers questions: why did Chanyeol leave? does he have feelings for Kyungsoo? what did it all mean? Questions the cast itself can’t answer because the writers left it open for interpretation.

His expectations are once again wronged. Chanyeol comes storming to his house without Kyungsoo aware. He wakes up to the sound of a string of curses and metal tapping on metal. Kyungsoo shoots out of bed looking for anything to grab and protect himself from the intruder. Who robs a house at the crack of dawn? All he has is a cheap lamp that doesn’t look like it could inflict hardly any pain.

However, he stops in his tracks when he sees Chanyeol standing tall, arms stretching up, his hands busy screwing on a new shower head. Kyungsoo props his hip on the frame of the door.

“What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol jumps and drops his wrench. It clatters to the ground with a loud bang. Chanyeol curses and looks despairingly from his tool to Kyungsoo, “You needed a new shower head.”

The shorter shakes his head, “No, I didn’t. The old one worked perfectly fine.” He knew it was just a lie for Chanyeol to come over, but why? After two weeks of no contact since their skinny-dipping adventure, why does he drop in now?

“It was leaking at the top and was starting to rust.” Chanyeol points out and begins his tinkering again.

Kyungsoo sighs, “I’m serious, Chanyeol. Why are you here? After two weeks—”

“Why are you selling the house?” The taller demands, eyes flashing and his nostrils flaring. He looms over Kyungsoo, who removes himself from his spot to glance down the hall and through the window where the little red picket sign was hammered into the ground.

Kyungsoo hands ball up into fists, “Um, because I can?”

“You can’t sell it! It had too many memories to just let go of,” the gardener cries out. Somehow Kyungsoo knew he wasn’t just talking about Kyungsoo’s memories with his grandmother or even Chanyeol’s with the old woman. This place held their first of many play dates, their adventures, and sleepovers.

“I can’t stay here, Chanyeol. I can’t be you and live in this stupid town forever.” Kyungsoo grits through his teeth and hurt flashes in Chanyeol’s eyes before darkening. Kyungsoo feels an instance of regret at his words, but then he remembers Chanyeol has hurt him for too many times that he can take the harsh reality for once.

“What do you mean by that?” Chanyeol spits out.

“This whole place is a fantasy! I can’t stay here pretending I belong to something I don’t. This was never the life I wanted. I treasure every moment where you changed my perspective of this place for the past two months, but I have a home in the city. I have a career. I can’t give that up for wanting to hold onto the past.”

Chanyeol’s shoulders deflate. The fire in his eyes dims, and he looks down at his feet. “There’s me.”

Kyungsoo snorts scoffing at the idea that he used to dream about before he went to bed, “Yeah, there’s you, Chanyeol. A guy who can’t figure out what he wants and instead just toys with his best friend’s heart by kissing him and running away. Wow. You’re right. That really tips the ice burg.”

Chanyeol fiddles with his rolled-up sleeves that are pushed up to his elbows. “I—” Kyungsoo waits for him to arrange thoughts, but Chanyeol never does. He runs out before Kyungsoo could say something or stop him… But what would he do. Chanyeol’s made it clear where they stand, so he inhales slowly and goes back to bed where the sheets are cocooned safely around him with the faint remembrance of his temperature.

 

+++

 

Kyungsoo has two more days before he leaves. His car looks stuffed, but his heart feels empty. He’s ready to see Baekhyun and his finally official boyfriend, Jongin. Ready to forget about the little town with five churches and a tall, pink-haired gardener that has sparkling eyes.

But he’s not.

Kyungsoo is not the type of person to do anything half-assed. And his goodbye speech was cut short by Chanyeol running out of his house. Kyungsoo went to extent of visiting his mother’s restaurant on the day he knows Chanyeol is working where he was told that he has been sick. She was lying of course. Kyungsoo saw a flash of pink hair ducking down in the kitchen as he turned to leave.

That stung.

So here he is, waiting outside the white Catholic church watching people spill out through the doors until he spots the one person he desperately needs to see before he leaves. He feels weird. Some of the church goers stare at him as he just waits there in pressed black pants and a white button down looking the part of a regular attendee despite avoiding the sermon entirely.

“Kyungsoo, so nice to see you here.”

“Sister Jung,” Kyungsoo nods to her respectively. “How are you?”

“Always good after spending time with the Lord.” She says with a fake practiced smile on her lips. Kyungsoo recognizes that same smile that was on the priest’s lips when he took young Kyungsoo in for a therapy session before it turned malicious.

“Do you know where Chanyeol is at?” Kyungsoo asks nervously.

Her eyes squint at Kyungsoo slitting into suspicion. “He’s inside. It’s his Sunday to clean up. Do not lead others into temptation, Kyungsoo.” She says warningly.

Kyungsoo comes so close to rolling his eyes. Instead, he thanks the Sister and hurries up the steps of the church disappearing behind the big oak doors.

The sanctuary is empty, except for Chanyeol going down each row of pews and wiping it down. His footsteps creak along the wooden floor making Chanyeol’s head snap up. His lips part in question and Kyungsoo pauses because seeing Chanyeol now with dark circles under his eyes and pallor features makes his words be drowned out with silent worry.

“You’re at church.” Chanyeol’s voice quivers just a little.

“In the eyes of the Lord,” he twirls around with his arms raised. Breaking the tension is normally what expects from Chanyeol or Baekhyun, but he can’t stand the down-turned corners of Chanyeol’s pink lips or his eyebrows pulled together in confusion? Agony? Kyungsoo clears his throat when he doesn’t even get a twitch of Chanyeol’s eye, “Um, I am leaving in two days, and that I thank you sincerely for everything. Also, I miss you.” He shuffles on his feet when he admits the last part.

Chanyeol stays silent leaving Kyungsoo to listen to the sound of his heart beating thrumming in his chest in anxiety. It stretches for a while until Kyungsoo decides to just give up. He’s said everything he’s needed, and it is up to Chanyeol to find him before he leaves. He turns on his heel, shoes hitting the wood harshly and bouncing through the hallowed halls.

“I think I’m gay.”

Kyungsoo freezes in his tracks not sure if he’s heard right.

“K-Kyungsoo?” The taller calls out in a meekly voice, higher than its normal pitch. Kyungsoo can almost see the desperation on his face. He felt it before when he had pulled Chanyeol by his arm, taking him down to tree line where the woods met with Chanyeol’s backyard.

Chanyeol had laughed allowing Kyungsoo to tug him along until they were covered by the trees and far from where anybody could hear them. “I have to tell you a secret, Chanyeol. You have to promise you won’t tell anyone.” Kyungsoo stared at him with dead serious eyes and Chanyeol just grinned.

“Kyungsoo, I trust you with my life and with the whereabouts to where I hide my allowance. My pride is wounded that you can’t trust me to do the same.” Chanyeol dramatically slapped his chest where his heart is sealed beneath his ribcage.

Kyungsoo gave him a knowing look. It was a big leap for their friendship, but he needed to tell someone desperately, someone who he could trust. He didn’t have that back home. He’s been keeping it a secret throughout half of the school year just holding on until he could see Chanyeol again. Chanyeol was his closest friend. Deep breath, here it goes. “I’m gay.”

Chanyeol blinked and blinked. He blinked until Kyungsoo thought his brain had stopped work and had just fallen to a default expression. It made something in the teenager’s chest seize up and felt like it was being squished by an elephant. Kyungsoo felt hot tears start to welt up in his waterline that was before a warm hand enveloped his smaller one.

“Thanks for telling me. It means a lot to me you trust me enough to tell me. Now, can we go back. I think there’s a bug on my neck.” Chanyeol said. Never anything more and nothing less. Kyungsoo was grateful and blessed that he had Chanyeol by his side until he pushed his limits…

Chanyeol’s hand was in his as the ran out of the sanctuary. They weaved through the adults’ bodies until they were outside. Freedom at last. Chanyeol smiled so widely that Kyungsoo thought his cheeks would rip. His hand was still in Kyungsoo’s even though they made it through the human maze. Then Chanyeol looked down at him because he grew before Kyungsoo could catch up.

He wasn’t sure what made him do it, what impulse was commandeering him to stand on his tiptoes, the hand that didn’t have Chanyeol’s in it cupped the boy’s cheek. Chanyeol doesn’t move, frozen in shock as a pair of soft lips touch his for the first time. It was their first kiss. Kyungsoo was haunted for weeks of his best friend’s repulsion written in the lines around his eyebrows and the way he scraped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Without turning around, Kyungsoo has to be sure, “You think or you know?”

“I—I know.”

Whirling around, Kyungsoo moves quickly to stand in front of Chanyeol. A mere few inches separate them. The air swirling with their warm short breaths. “Since when?”

Chanyeol’s hair falls over his eyes when he stares at his feet. He didn’t slick it back. In fact, his whole appearance looks disheveled, but Kyungsoo is beginning to wonder if it is because he’s had this revelation. He knows when he was figuring out his own sexuality he had lost so much sleep and bit his lip to the point of bleeding because of worry.

“Probably since you kissed me. The first time, I mean. Maybe even before that, but I only—I refused to think about it until now because I can’t get it out of my head.” Chanyeol confesses.

The air in the shorter’s lungs get caught, “Get what?”

“You,” Chanyeol’s wide eyes are pleading with his, begging for—for… “I was able to push the thoughts away for so long, but then I met this guy when I was sixteen and he reminded me so much of you, but we barely held hands before I ran off because I didn’t want to explain why I did that. And then you come back, and my brain is constantly at battle trying to figure out if I want you to just be my friend or if I want more and if it’s bad to want more because I want,” Chanyeol inhales, a darkness creeping in the depths of his eyes and turning Kyungsoo’s blood hot, “so much more.”

“You liked me when we were kids?” Kyungsoo’s brain is short circuiting. He’s finding this all so overwhelming.

Chanyeol merely nods, “I think my mom even knew it because she tried to force me to meet girls to see if any one of them caught my eye, and I tried for her and for myself. But I think we both knew they would never shed a light to you—”

Kyungsoo gets on his tiptoes just to mash his lips to Chanyeol’s. It’s soft and sweet and short. Like the one he gave to Chanyeol on the steps of the church. Ironic that this time they find themselves in a similar spot over ten years later. The shorter pulls back, but Chanyeol prevents him from moving away by wrapping a long arm tight over his waist and bringing them close together until their chests are flush together.

“Don’t disappear this time.” Kyungsoo barely whispers before Chanyeol is pressing his lips insistently over his own, slipping his tongue past Kyungsoo’s entrance drawing a moan out from the smaller. Chanyeol kisses him hard, as if he is trying to make Kyungsoo forget about all their past kisses and the hurt that followed after. He apologizes with a tug on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip between his teeth and sighs as if this is what he’s been waiting for all his life, sucking the tender skin before lathering it with a swipe of his tongue.   

Kyungsoo gasps for air, “Are we really doing this here?”

Chanyeol steps back and moves to the church’s doors, “You really want to wait after being separated for so long?”

Kyungsoo’s chest rises and falls heavily, the realization washing over him when he hears a click, “Fuck. If they catch us, you will be exiled from this town and can come live with me.”

Chanyeol sends a wink and locks the church doors from the inside, stalking his way back over to Kyungsoo, “I wouldn’t mind that. I’d get to see you in the morning and hear your voice all low and rough from sleep.” The Chanyeol that gets closer inch by inch is someone Kyungsoo has never met before. His eyes are blown and dark, filled with desire for _him_. It sends a thrill humming down Kyungsoo’s spine.

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Kyungsoo again, but what he doesn’t expect his large palms to curl between his thighs, just below his ass cheeks, and lift him up. Kyungsoo yelps automatically locking his hands at the nape of Chanyeol’s neck as he is lifted up.

The angle is so perfect that Chanyeol groans into the next kiss and carries Kyungsoo to having something to support his back or a comfortable position other than the surface of the floor. He enters a back room at the side of the church stages where they often have prayer meetings and relaxes him back into a leather couch. His thighs bracket Kyungsoo’s, knees pressing into his hips.

Kyungsoo thumbs his chin and grins, “You’re so handsome.” Chanyeol dips a little lower to suck in the digit into his mouth, tongue skimming over the length.

“You’re one to talk.” Chanyeol whispers and presses a kiss to the digit. He leans back down to take Kyungsoo’s lips into his own. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this.”

The smaller rolls his hips up to press into Chanyeol’s. The gardener gasps, shoulders rising with his eyebrows pinched. “And you have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that.” Kyungsoo returns, meeting Chanyeol’s suddenly insistent grinds addicted to the thrilling feel. The drag across the fabric allows their hardening cocks to create friction through the clothe.

“I, ah, thought about you while touching myself.” Chanyeol admits with his head falling between the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck.

A shiver runs up Kyungsoo’s spine feeling as if he’s on fire. “Fuck,” he gasps, grasping Chanyeol’s ass and pushes him down in a heady, deep thrust. Chanyeol shakes and a coarse moan from his throat goes straight to Kyungsoo’s filling cock.

Chanyeol isn’t the best kisser, probably from lack of practice Kyungsoo assumes, but he makes up with enthusiasm mouthing his way up the slope of Kyungsoo’s neck and tracing a lick from his jaw to the dip under his lip before connecting their mouths over again.

Kyungsoo’s hands reach down between them and starts to unbutton Chanyeol’s pants, cupping his covered cock with his palm. Chanyeol keens into the touch, whining for more pressure. Kyungsoo grants it to him, pressing their chests together and rotating down to feel the head of Chanyeol’s cock twitch against the teeth of his zipper. Chanyeol moans loudly in Kyungsoo’s ears, eyes rolling back as they hump each other. Kyungsoo’s thrusts getting more insistent as Chanyeol digs his nails into his shoulders. Kyungsoo’s thumbs run under the taller’s shirt and tweaks his nipples that become erect from the touch. 

Chanyeol fumbles with Kyungsoo’s pants, pulling them down roughly to make haste and show his desperation. Kyungsoo plants his feet on the ground to help Chanyeol out until his pants and underwear are pooled at his ankles. Kyungsoo’s watches with a steady gaze as Chanyeol slides off his lap and pants against Kyungsoo’s erection, letting hot puffs of air dust along the length. Chanyeol can’t for Kyungsoo cock to be in his mouth. It’s so much thicker than he expected, but it suits him so well.

Kyungsoo immediately grapples for something and weaves his hands in Chanyeol’s pastel hair and tugging at the black roots. Chanyeol gets the message, his breath catching in his throat as his lips kiss the swollen head of Kyungsoo’s cock watching the way Kyungsoo stutters before slipping his reddened lips over the tip and sucking hard.

Caught off guard, Kyungsoo lifts his hips and accidentally shoves his cock into Chanyeol’s mouth. He takes it with stride, choking slightly and regaining his momentum as he bobs down, taking as much as he can before his gag reflexes kick in.

Kyungsoo moans exposing his slender neck and Chanyeol subconsciously moans too making Kyungsoo snap back down to look at him with blown eyes, heavy breaths escaping his heaving chest. Chanyeol moans again because he’s getting off this as much as Kyungsoo. His long fingers pressing into Kyungsoo’s hips to keep him from surprising Chanyeol again and cutting off his air circulation with his cock, not that Chanyeol minds as much. He would like to be fully aware of his surroundings when he makes Kyungsoo cum for the first time.

From the dark look Kyungsoo gives him as he watches his lips slick up on and down his length, tongue swirling over the slit and digging into the slit, tells Chanyeol that he is close. He sucks again, hallowing his cheeks and taking him as deep as he can, feeling his throat constrict with the pressure on his palette. Kyungsoo’s fingers scratch at the surface of his scalp as he cums. Chanyeol eagerly laps it up, wincing at the taste but presses his lips together when Kyungsoo finishes to seal the flavor in his mouth.

The smaller drags him up and slips his tongue inside Chanyeol’s mouth catching the last remnants of himself. Chanyeol finds it so hot, he doesn’t notice Kyungsoo’s fingers tracing down his navel until it reaches lower and he pulls away.

Chanyeol stares at him questioningly only regretting it because Kyungsoo smirks and tugs down both his pants and underwear all at once. When did he unbutton his pants?

His cock pops out in the cool air and Chanyeol can see a wet spot on his underwear. His cock isn’t thick like Kyungsoo’s, but it his length is only slightly longer. Kyungsoo crawls his hands up his thighs teasingly. Chanyeol squirms under the touch whimpering for more. He feels his dick twitch another bead of precum forming at the slit. He whines embarrassedly as Kyungsoo licks his lips and looks up at Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo’s hands brush along the underside making Chanyeol moan, more precum slipping out. “That’s it, dear.” Kyungsoo encourages wrapping his hand around the base of the length. He jerks it until the white substance is starting to drip down his length. Chanyeol gasps, head rolling back in pleasure as Kyungsoo takes him in without warning, sucking.

“Shit, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol grits out.

A hand slaps his ass, the sting sending another jolt to his dick. He knows Kyungsoo feels it twitch on his tongue because he smirks as he pulls off. “No cursing while in a church. You should know better, Mr. Park.” He gives kittenish licks to the tip and to the underside favoring the vein throbbing on his tongue.

Chanyeol slumps forward as Kyungsoo takes him back in, groaning. Kyungsoo hums around him, slurping the length. The muscles in Chanyeol’s thighs tremor as Kyungsoo digs his fingers in to his ass and separates the cheeks. “Oh, god,” Chanyeol curses again earning another slap from Kyungsoo’s palm.

He feels his balls tightening with a finger circles his dry hole quivers at the touch. The finger, he feels, teases the rim barely pushing for it to give way. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes focused on Chanyeol’s face until they meet eyes and Chanyeol is a stuttering mess above him as he releases into his mouth.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo’s asks, voice deeper than it normally is. He hugs Chanyeol’s hips and presses a kiss to the soft skin below his navel.

Chanyeol coughs, voice a bit scratchy from his moaning, “More than okay. That was amazing. I can’t believe I deprived myself from that.” He thumbs Kyungsoo’s cheek fondly and sits back on the male’s knees so he can kiss him properly.

Kyungsoo laughs, his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. “You’re perfect,” he pecks Chanyeol’s nose and nuzzles into his neck, his mouth ghosting over his collarbones.

 

+++

 

Chanyeol rolls over and clings to the warm body beside him with his arms tightly wound around the bare chest he littered purple marks over the night before and loops a long leg over his lover’s. He giggles to himself when his morning erection presses lightly into the cleft of Kyungsoo’s ass as he spoons the smaller. He hides his face into the pillow, blinking slowly when the door opens and Kyungsoo’s best friend walks in.

“Fuck” Baekhyun drops to ground covering his eyes, “He better be helping pay rent if I am forced to be traumatized by seeing y’all fuck so early in the morning. My pure mind hasn’t been taught how to withstand such sins.”

Kyungsoo chucks one of his pillows at Baekhyun, “Oh, shut up. No one told you to enter my room.”

Chanyeol chuckles lightly, his arms tightening over Kyungsoo. He lets out a sudden gasp when Kyungsoo arches his back, grinding his ass onto Chanyeol’s dick shooting pleasure up his spine.

Baekhyun screams running out the door, “Not while I am in the room, you monsters!”

Chanyeol presses a kiss to the top of Kyungsoo’s spine. “He’s right, you know.”

“What?” Kyungsoo blinks slowly still getting adjusted to the light filtering into the room. “About paying rent? Don’t worry about that.”

“Well, what if we both paid rent… for our own place?” Chanyeol proposes propping himself up on his elbow. Kyungsoo rolls around to snuggle into Chanyeol’s chest.

“What about your multiple jobs?” Kyungsoo mouths into the taller’s sternum.

“What if I told you I got a job here? Landscaping for those suburban homes you design so much.” Chanyeol plays with Kyungsoo’s hair loving the soft feeling running through his fingertips.

“You’re not joking?” Kyungsoo looks up at him with alert, hopeful eyes.

Chanyeol smiles and kisses his nose, “Nope. I start in three weeks. They gave me enough time to move all my stuff and find a place to live.”

Kyungsoo jumps up in happiness, pouncing on Chanyeol with multiple kisses to his face. Baekhyun comes running and runs out screaming, “I thought you got hurt! Ah, my eyes!”

Kyungsoo’s lips tilt mischievously when he locks the door after Baekhyun. Chanyeol gulps knowing what that look meant. Kyungsoo seductively slinks forward and languidly kisses Chanyeol with no interruptions this time.

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispers against the corner of Kyungsoo’s curved smile.

Cupping the back of his neck, Kyungsoo repeats the same message with his heart thundering with contentment.

 

The End


End file.
